


Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crushes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romantic Comedy, dlamp - Freeform, its an anime high school rom com what more should i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: When the Student Council President and Vice President are both crushing on the same guy- who is actually crushing on his friend and classmate- and the friend and classmate is crushing on a different friend and club member who is crushing on the Vice President, things get... complicated.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Part One: Then End Of The "This Club Will Be Named Later" Club

**Part One: Then End Of The "This Club Will Be Named Later" Club**

There were very few things that Logan Ackroyd and Dante Ethan Ekans could say they 100% agree on. It’s not particularly surprising, when they come from such different backgrounds and when they hold different things in priority: Dee has always thought that more of the school budget should be supporting the arts while Logan is adamant that those same funds should be going towards renovating the tech labs; Logan had let his grades speak for him whereas Dee had gone out and  _ talked  _ to people; Dee knew exactly who he’d sacrifice in a zombie apocalypse, and Logan was stubbornly adamant that no such thing would ever happen so they had no need to make plans for it.

So it’s really no surprise that if one asked Student Council President Logan Ackroyd when the beginning of the end was, he would say it was the day when Patton Hart had transferred into Virgil Storm’s class, while Student Council Vice President Dante Ethan Ekans would state it was the very day he had met Virgil Storm in the first place. 

But they both could agree: things truly went to shit the day they shut down the “This Club Will Be Named Later" Club. 

The two entered the student council room to find their 3rd year treasurer had wisely slipped out, but that was perfectly fine. It meant that they were the only ones to witness as they collapsed into chairs and gave twin groans in unison.

“He looked so upset,” Dee stated, one arm thrown over his face as if he could block out the memory.

The President nodded solemnly, “We did what we had to do as members of the council.”

Dee laughed shortly, humorlessly, “He looked ready to murder us, Logan.”

“Murder  _ you _ ,” He corrected, reaching up to adjust his tie, almost  _ smugly _ , “You’re the one who gave the news.”

“Because  _ you  _ made me!”

“Because  _ I’m _ the president of the student council.”

“...Would you like to be removed from office?”

Logan narrowed his eyes towards his Vice President. Dee glared at him between his fingers. The room was silent in the wake of the threat: icy and cold and hauntingly tense between the two of them.

**  
  
  
**

Dee had met Virgil Storm during his first year of high school when their classes had been combined for PE. There was something about the other boy: something mysterious and dark and secret that drew Dee to him like a moth to a flame. At a distance he hadn’t looked like much at all-- just another face in the crowd, another sheep to be lead around, just another blank face that hadn’t required a name.

And then Dee had seen him  _ almost  _ smile.

It had barely been a quirk of his lips, but suddenly, Dee’s entire thought process had come to a jarring, halting, jerky stop and he had stumbled right over his own feet. Dee had brushed it off; uncharacteristic bad timing on his part, bad coordination, coincidence. It meant _nothing._

Quite frankly, Dee wasn’t entirely sure when he found himself trying to talk to Virgil whenever he could. Or well more flirting than actual talking, but Virgil never reciprocated. He’d keep any brief conversations light and platonic and  _ boring _ , but Dee was always rewarded with a slight blush over those ears and dusting on his cheek so it wasn’t like he didn’t notice at all. And for a while that was good enough-- Dee flirted, Virgil played innocent, rinse and repeat, and Dee hoped that one day Virgil would say  _ something  _ back. It had been good enough.

Until Logan had told him the most devastating news possible. 

_ “I think I’m in love with Virgil Storm.” _

Logan and Dee had known one another for years. They had met after their appointment to the student council three years ago back in middle school, and had been serving together since. Dee hadn’t thought he had been much to look at: a tall  _ child  _ with black framed glasses, a tie, and polished shoes. Logan had looked like he was playing adult and Dee had every intention of puppeteering him from the Vice President position when they had shaken hands for the first time on that stage while their peers had looked on.

But Logan had refused to be Dee’s marinette. In a way it was respectable when he stared down Dee from his perch at the head chair without flinching.

In another more  _ annoying  _ way, Logan had turned into a bigger thorn in Dee’s side than anyone else had ever been. He had tried usurping Logan  _ at least _ three separate times, and yet the prick was still sitting pretty on the chair that Dee had his eyes set on.

The teachers said they worked well together. They were effective and thorough and brutal. There wasn’t a thing that happened in the school that one of them didn’t know about within the hour: a student from Class D had acquired the answer sheet to a test, a group of students were trying to find a place for the baking event they wanted to hold,  _ a certain club with a mysteriously attractive purple haired boy was responsible for damages on the fourth floor of the school. _

That didn’t mean that Logan and Dee were friends, however. Sure, they didn’t mind each other’s presence, they hung out during and after school, but that meant nothing. Not when each of them were pining after the same guy.

**  
  
**

Logan had been in his second year when he met Virgil Storm. Virgil had accompanied his class rep to the student council room to bring boxes of something. Logan had been sitting and reading as he waited for the other members of the student council to arrive and Virgil had shuffled his feet once, twice, thrice, then asked about his book. Logan hadn’t even noticed who he had been talking to until he was halfway through his answer. The conversation was short--barely a minute-- but suddenly Logan found himself noticing the boy in the corner of the library who read with large purple headphones playing music loud enough to be heard around his table, in the halls between classes, following along beside the Prince twins after school.

A series of coincidences, where Logan just happened to be there and Virgil was there too. And the more it happened the more Logan found himself sneaking gazes at the silent boy. But upon the start of his third year, Virgil had stopped going to the library and Logan had dropped to spotting him about once a week. 

The first time he altered his own schedule had been an accident. He had just meant to finish a conversation with another council member, but then he had spotted Virgil coming from a class down that hall. The second time had been out of curiosity. The third, Virgil had spotted him, a flicker of his lips in something that notably  _ wasn’t  _ a grimace. Then Logan had suddenly found himself intentionally being in the halls near Virgil’s class as he got up the nerve to confess his feelings. 

And he was going to confess too, but then a student he hadn’t recognized walked out of Virgil’s class and he was dragging a stuttering, embarrassed,  _ blushing _ Virgil behind him.

Logan had snapped a pencil in half at the sight. Between him and Dee, they had all they had needed to know about the...”unexpected factor” before the next class had let out.

**  
  
**

Patton Hart was a transfer student.

His family was new to the area, one of his mothers had gotten a new job which had gotten him transferred to class 2-C. He was friendly and happy and polite; almost immediately the other students had opened up to him. He had thought they were nice and kind in return, but maybe he could do without the caveat: all of his new acquaintances had warned him to be wary of Virgil Storm, but none had given him a proper reason as to why.

He was weird. Or he was creepy. Or he was rude. Patton had listened to person after person tell him to keep his distance from the boy in the back of the class, like the kid was some type of plague and they didn’t have a cure.

Patton had just thought he looked sad, lonely, and pensive.

So perhaps that's why on his fourth day he had walked right up to Virgil and asked him to give him a tour of the building. His classmate had stared at him baffled, stared at the students behind Patton baffled, stared at the book in his lap baffled, but it was nothing compared to when Patton had told him that he wanted to be friends: his face had reddened as he stammered excuses not to.

Patton grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room- past the Student Council President- and they were both grinning by the end of the day. 

It was the first of many school time adventures. 

Virgil had introduced him to his childhood friends Roman and Remus Prince and then he had joined their “club”.

Well, they called it a club, at least, but they didn’t do anything in particular. Sometimes they’d hang out and chat, other times it would be board games, or pranks and dares. It was chaotic and  _ fun _ . Sitting in their club room had been the closest Patton had ever felt to belonging somewhere. Between Remus and Roman constantly attempting one upping each other and turning to Patton to resolve their petty arguments and Virgil’s feet getting kicked up in his lap, it was impossible for him to feel invisible as he did when he was at home lost in the chaos of his five siblings. And by their third club meeting, Patton thought that maybe he would have handed over his soul to Roman if he had asked.

And perhaps that's what had led them to ghost hunting after dark at school. But the rumored ghost had turned out to be a stray and aggressive dog which had unfortunately led to the damage of school property...

The “This Club Will Be Named Later” Club had confessed, and they had been forcibly disbanded by the student council. He couldn’t blame the council- not after the long list of infractions that Vice President Dee had rolled out for them- but at the same time, they had stolen his safe place.

Roman was especially not happy. 

He paced the space outside of their now locked clubroom in anger while Virgil sat on the floor glaring at the ground in front of him. Every pivot Roman gave seemed to give him more anger, more thrust, more determination. Patton thought that he might have been debating breaking down the door himself. 

(Patton thought that he might have let him if he tried, just to stop him from frowning.)

“We could steal the key,” Remus suggested leaning against the door. 

Roman shook his head in a way which made his brown curls bounce, “That President Buzzkill probably keeps it on him all day.”

“It was going to happen eventually,” Virgil sighed. “...I think the Prez hates me anyway.”

“I doubt anyone hates you Kiddo,” Patton told him quickly. “I don't think he wanted to disband us. I know Ekans didn’t!”

It had been clear to him when Dee had winced with every word when he gave them the news, the way that he had been staring pityingly had Virgil, the way that he had left quickly so they could grieve the loss in peace.

“We need to fight back!” Roman declared. 

“I know where the cooking club keeps the knives,” Remus tossed in.

“No violence,” Patton chided. “There’s gotta be a non-violent way to fix this.”

Virgil stood with a frown, “I’m going home.”

“Virgil?”

“If we don’t have club activities then what’s the point of staying after? I have homework to avoid.”

Roman gave a sigh as Virgil walked off, “I guess I’ll head to Drama Club. But I’m going to keep plotting revenge!”

“You guys are prepping a new play right?” Patton asked.

Roman nodded once, “Yup. It's for the cultural festival. It’s coming together, but we still have a lot to do... Actually, if you’re fr-”

“I’ll head to the Creative Writing Club,” Remus decided. “Writers always have good revenge ideas.”

“Patton?”   
  


Patton nodded quickly, at once, immediately, “As if I could say no to you!”

Roman cheered happily and the smile on his face caused Patton’s heart to skip a beat. “Come on Padre!”

And  _ oh _ , Patton would have followed him straight off the edge of a cliff.

~~~~

“ _ Let's go ghost hunting! What could possibly go wrong?” _

“My voice isn't that high.”

“Oh I know! We go ghost hunting and if we fix a problem for the student council, Senpai will finally notice me!”

“Shut it.”

“Well that backfired on you  _ spectacularly! _ ” Remus told Roman excitedly as they stood together. Roman wanted to groan, wanted to curl up in a ball and wail, wanted to toss himself in a void and never be heard from again.

“Shut up,” he said instead.

“Really!” Remus nodded along as if he hadn’t spoken at all. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as if the writing club had reenergized his annoyingness meter back to 100%. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone fail as horribly as you just did! Except maybe Captain Ahab from Moby Dick! But  _ at least _ the object of his attention noticed him!”

“Remus I swear--”

“What? Midsummer Night’s Dream didn’t put that smile back on your mopey dopey face?” Remus asked, grinning wickedly, “It put a smile on mine.”

Roman gave him a shove.

And that’s how he ends up with several scrapes on his arms and a bitten tongue and Remus with a fading red mark around his throat and several bruises on his chest by the time their ride shows up at the building. He’d be worried about the grass stains on Remus’s clothes, but honestly with the amount that were already there, no one will notice, much less their parents. But Remus had stopped smiling so much, so  _ technically  _ its Roman’s win anyway.

An empty, meaningless, useless win. Go him.

“For what it's worth,” Remus said in an uncharacteristically soft tone as they head to the car, “The end of a Midsummer Night’s Dream is happy, isn’t it?”

~~~~

All Virgil wanted was to go home and sleep. 

But in preparation for the coming cultural festival things needed to be bought, and Patton had volunteered to buy them. So when Patton had asked for help carrying things with those large wide baby seal eyes of his?

Virgil didn’t remember saying yes. But there wasn’t a single force on Earth that could have made him say no. 

He gave a yawn. Waking up this early on a weekend wasn’t ideal (its was quite literally the opposite of ideal), but supposedly Patton had found a sale somewhere across town that they needed to act on. 

He rubbed at his eye and looked around the area looking for the human-like blob of sunshine to appear, before looking back to his phone with a sigh. He shouldn’t have been surprised by now, knowing that Patton was constantly swept up in the sporadic spontaneity of his full house. It was like time didn’t exist in that house: sometimes Patton was an hour early, sometimes he was five seconds early.

And sometimes he was twenty minutes late.

If it had been anyone else, Virgil would have left after three minutes of waiting, headed back to his house, and crawled directly back into bed. But it was  _ Patton _ , so Virgil remained waiting as patiently as he could and quelled the butterflies in his stomach as quietly as he could.

Patton shows up wearing a cat cardigan, and his cheeks flushed from rushing to meet him. “Sorry I’m late! I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

“It’s fine,” Virgil shrugged, as if Patton hadn’t shown up thirty minutes after when they agreed to meet and Virgil’s brain hadn’t been suggesting that this was an elaborate prank on him for the past nine at least. “Where to?”

The list of stores was over seven. Virgil’s traitorous brain thought that if they spent twenty minutes in each store, that was over two hours of time where it was just them. Just Virgil and Patton.

Out shopping. Together.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Patton asked after they’d been walking in silence for a few minutes. 

Virgil paused, trying not to possibly clue Patton into the fact that he had been silently fretting over the wandering of spending time alone with him, so he took a deep breath before giving a  _ hopefully _ natural response. “Yeah why?”

“Because of the club... you just leave immediately after school now.” The concern in his voice was evident, but Virgil forced himself to look at the ground in front of him instead of at those eyes. 

“I have no reason to be there,” Virgil shrugged. 

“You could help me help Roman!”

Virgil tried not to give a visible cringe to the idea, despite Roman being a close- a  _ best _ friend and Patton being Patton... Virgil had no desire to watch his crush stare at someone else for an extended period of time. 

He could stand it during club times, because then they existed as a group- as all the four of them. They were a group of friends, and as strange as it sounded it was thanks to Remus which made it feel that way. His bickering with his twin, and his general personality, made it easier to forget his crush for a time- even if he couldn't forget Patton’s.

In that old club room Virgil could truly feel relaxed, but things weren’t the same outside of it. 

They just weren’t. 

“Sorry Patt, but I’ll pass. And I’m  _ fine. _ I knew they were going to shut us down anyway. We broke too many rules, and to be fair as a club we don’t contribute anything to the school as a whole. It was just the final nail in the coffin.”

Patton gave a bit of a pout before he started smiling once more. “We should all hang out,” he declared. “We might not be a club but that doesn’t mean we can’t be  _ friends _ .”

“Everyone’s too busy with the cultural festival. I’ve been going home after school, but I’m sure Class Rep will start even asking  _ me _ to help out.”

“Then after it! The four of us head to a waterpark!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow amused, “You just want an excuse to go to the waterpark don’t you?”

“I want to spend time with my  _ friends _ .”

Virgil took in Patton’s eager face- took in the face he could never say no to before he sighed, “Fine fine... I’ll hang out when this is all over.”

Patton smiled widely as they arrived at their first store. “Perfect!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and headed in the store looking at the small list in hand as he followed Patton down the aisle. From this store they needed tablecloths and fabric for the class’ sewing team to finish off the costumes. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the costumes at all. 

But as always in class, his opinion was ignored. 

Because he was always ignored.

He was never sure what had occurred during the beginning of his freshman year which had caused his classmates to act like he didn’t exist. He had tried to make friends. He had  _ truly _ tried, but everything seemed to push people further away rather than bring them closer. So he’d given up, he would go meet the twins for lunch and that was good enough, and then they had formed a club out of boredom. 

He had never thought it had made sense that Remy had approved their club application. He had fucking filled out the form with the name “This Club Will Be Named Later” for godsakes. So he wasn’t entirely sure why it had ended up meaning so much to him.

“I know how to fix our club problem!” Patton shouted suddenly causing Virgil to jolt from his thoughts.

“How?”

“You said we don’t contribute to the school, right?”

“Yeah, and?”

“That means we just need to find something to contribute and we make a new club! We might need to add a few more people, but it could work!”

Virgil frowned skeptically, “What kind of club would we be? And what if I don’t want other people?”

“We’ll have to figure that out,” Patton shrugged. “We can talk to Roman and Remus during lunch on Monday.”

“I’m not sure the student council will accept that regardless...”

“Well we need to  _ try _ . Have some faith Virgil!”

“I’ve never been good at that.”

The rest of the morning’s shopping was accompanied by Patton eagerly giving out ideas for a new club while Virgil critiqued. Virgil enjoyed it though- he always enjoyed spending time with Patton- enough that he decided to treat the two of them to lunch at a cafe. 

**  
  
**

“Oh my...”

Dee blinked and looked up from his french fries, “What?”

Logan shook his head and looked back down at his schoolwork, but his eyes flickered at something behind Dee. “It had just occurred to me that I don’t believe I’ve ever seen Virgil out of uniform... until now.”

Dee moved to turn to get a look, but Logan grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Wait he’s walking this way.” He hurriedly let go and focused on his homework before his eyes looked to his left and Dee carefully turned his head. 

Virgil and Patton had sat down only a few tables away. 

Virgil was dressed casually- which was understandable- in tight black jeans and an oversized purple and black sweatshirt. Somehow he looked even better outside of a uniform. 

“Hart is always with him,” Logan stated bitterly. “It could’ve at least been Roman.”

“Or maybe he’d just be alone,” Dee suggested. 

Logan shook his head, “Roman would be best, his need to flirt with you would cause them both to join us here at our table. Then while you’re trying to gently turn Roman down, I could speak to Virgil.”

“Roman doesn’t flirt with me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he sipped his water. 

“He doesn’t!”

“Alright, he doesn’t.”

“Oh don’t- oh... I see what you’re doing. You’re just trying to distract me as your competition.”

Logan’s face didn’t change. “I have never seen you as competition.”

Dee opened his mouth, a number of insults on his tongue but all died upon overhearing a bit of conversation. 

“I  _ hate  _ my costume,” Virgil was saying. 

“It looks nice,” Patton tried. 

“It’s too tight! And every time I complain it doesn’t matter.”

“Well you need to remember that a lot of the class still doesn’t have costumes finished yet.”

“I know, I know.”

“Logan?” Dee asked turning his attention back to the boy across from him. “What is class 2-C doing for the festival?”

“A reverse maid and butler cafe,” Logan answered. “Girls will be butlers, and boys the maids.”

Dee nodded trying so hard not to imagine the beauty of Virgil in a tight  _ maid costume _ . But seeing Logan’s eyes on him, he responded, “And D and B?”

Logan replied, but Dee wasn’t listening. This was the chance he needed. He could go to class 2-C and be one of Virgil’s customers. And then he’d apologize for the disbanding of the This Club Will Be Named Later Club. 

He’d be on Virgil’s good side and he’d get to see Virgil in a maid costume. 

A win win. 

Now, just to keep Logan out of it.


	2. Part Two: Maids, Plays, and Automobiles

** Part Two: Maids, Plays, and Automobiles **

The school cultural festival was an opportunity in every single way.

An opportunity for students to show their creative sides. An opportunity to make money off of those who came to visit. An opportunity to show who they were to the world. 

An opportunity to finally tell Virgil that what had happened with the club was in no way personal. 

And an opportunity to determine why exactly Dee Ekans had tried to stop him from doing so since the club’s dissolution. 

Logan Ackroyd was not stupid- his grades more than proved that- so it was clear to him that his fellow council member was hiding something, he just wasn’t sure what.

Any musings were brought to an end however as the door opened and Dee entered the room, Emile by his side. 

“Everything seems set for the public,” Emile stated. 

“But with the cultural festival being the cultural festival, I’m sure the issues will start soon,” Dee commented sitting at the table. “I’m going to need coffee.”

“Multiple classes are doing cafes, we should go to one!”

Dee paused before he shook his head, “I’m not sure I’ll have time. I still have- uh, things to do...”

Logan raised an eyebrow at his colleague, what had happened to the silvery tongue Ekans usually had? His lies were usually well crafted and intricate, this was... almost  _ pathetic _ .

Hopefully Virgil Storm didn’t prefer pathetic over intellect. 

A text caused Logan’s mind to refocus on the task at hand. “The cries for help have begun. I suggest Dee and I head to the aid of the Singing Troupe, while Emile stays here incase of someone comes by?”

“What on earth could the Sing-A-Lings need help with?” Dee groaned as they walked. 

“Apparently they are arguing over rehearsal space with Chorus.”

“You make it sound like the two ever stop arguing. I don’t get it. They both sing, why can’t they just sing together?”

“Well for starters the ‘Sing-A-Lings’ as you call them are acapella. Chorus is not.”

“I see no problem here.”

Logan resisted the urge to sigh, “I just ask that that is not what you say when we arrive.”

“Oh! Here’s an idea. You go and deal with stupidity, I’ll patrol for anyone else who needs help.”

“I was counting on your attitude to take the brunt of all the anger so they do not yell at one another.”

Dee grimaced, “Yeah I’m definitely ditching you.”

  
  


The moment Logan had continued down the hall Dee ducked out from where he had been hiding around the corner. 

Now he could take the long way to avoid Logan and head to his class and help set up the haunted house. Because if he helped out a bit now, then no one could argue when he flaked later in the day to see Virgil in a dress. 

Hopefully helping wouldn’t take that long. 

Helping didn’t take long in fact, what took long however were the number of things which people stopped and asked him to do as he tried to retreat to the student council room. 

First it had just been to grab some batteries. And then to hold a banner. And then a ladder. And once things began to fill up as people arrived he was forced to deliver messages like some kind of fucking carrier pigeon. And then he had been forced to help a pair of grandparents find their student when they couldn’t even remember the kid’s grade. But right now he could spare about five minutes before-

“Hey Ekans!”

Dee’s nails dug into his palms as he repeated his calming mantra before turning around, “Maid cafe. Maid cafe. Maid cafe.  _ Maid cafe _ .”

The other student raised an eyebrow but didn’t question, “The Prez asked me to let him know when 2-C’s shift change was. Tell him it’s in twenty?”

Dee nodded slowly and moved to walk away when the meaning of the words sunk in. 

Class 2-C. Logan had asked when their shift change was. And there was only one thing which could possibly interest Logan about that class. 

Virgil. 

In other words, Virgil was about to be a maid...  _ and Logan was going to be there.  _

No. 

No. 

_ No _ . 

He hadn’t been running around like a dog on a leash all day to have his Virgil time ruined. He was going to get there before Logan no matter what. 

  
  


“Dee!”

Dee held back a cringe at the sound of Logan’s voice. He turned around glancing at his watch in worry- 13 minutes. “I was just looking for you.”

“Oh? Because it looked like you were buying tacos?”

Dee took a bite of his taco as he started walking, when a thought occured to him, why did he even buy the stupid thing? He was trying to go to 2-C’s cafe once he got rid of Logan. “I am quite proficient in multitasking,” he said finally. “But the art club wanted your help with their outside demonstration.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Why couldn't you handle it?”

“They requested you and I decided that was a blessing that I wouldn’t have to do it.” With that said Dee gave a nod and moved to join the crowd heading back into the building but Logan’s hand on his arm stopped him. “You’re coming with.”

“No I’m not.”

“You were abandoning your duties buying tacos and even worse you didn’t buy me one. So you’re coming with.”

Dee bit back a curse as he glanced at the time, but Logan had his determined look on. He wouldn’t give up that easily. 

Despite hearing the art club’s problem twice Dee had zero clue what the actual problem was. Thankfully Logan had understood and was standing with the club president pouring over a bunch of buckets of paint. 

“Thank you so much!” Someone was telling Logan, but Dee’s focus was on his watch. 

_ 6 minutes.  _

If he ran he could get a coffee at least, but that meant he needed to ditch Logan  _ now.  _

He glanced around the courtyard looking amongst the crowd before he spotted a few members of the soccer club kicking the ball between each other and Dee couldn’t hold back a smile. He hurriedly positioned himself between the kid and Logan before calling over for the ball. There was no hesitation before it was kicked in his direction. And Dee made a show of missing it. 

Allowing the ball to go barrelling towards Logan- and all that paint. 

Dee was sprinting away before the collision even happened and he forced himself not to look back as he heard the angered shouts. But he had just made it into the building when a resounding,  _ “Dee!” _ Echoed about him. He couldn’t hold back a laugh as he kept running. 

_ 3 minutes.  _

He could at least see Virgil for half a second before Logan caught up. And that was good enough. 

He ran as fast he could dodging the families and other students taking sharp corners, and jumping up stairs two at a time until he finally reached the goal of looking into classroom 2-C... A classroom devoid of Virgil Storm. 

“Are you looking for someone?” The girl at the door asked. 

“Virgil. Storm,” Dee forced out as he caught his breath. 

“Oh,” she said distastefully. “Wait a few minutes.”

Dee nodded and took a step back awkwardly adjusting his uniform and began fixing at his hair. 

“ _ Ekans _ .” 

Logan’s overly calm cool and collected voice gave him away.

Dee held back a grimace as he glanced to the Student Council President who was covered in layers of multi-colored paint. Dee couldn’t hold in his laughter, “Oh Logan. I think that shirt will need a cleaners.”

Logan gave a false laugh as he glared through his now semi painted lenses. “Perhaps you’d like to pay the bill?”

“Not at all.”

“Maybe you’d like a hug? I’m aware you’ve stated many times that I’m not the emotional or affectionate type. Perhaps I can begin to remedy that here and now?”

Dee shook his head, “No,  _ no _ , I think you’re absolutely  _ perfect _ Prez.”

“What the hell?”

  
  


When Virgil had been told that someone had supposedly been waiting for him, he wasn’t entirely sure what he had expected. Patton wouldn’t have done it, he was a part of the class. Roman was getting ready and Remus was Remus. So when he walked in the hallway, Dee bickering with the now rainbow-colored Logan was never going to be what he anticipated. 

“You changed,” Logan commented- did he sound  _ disappointed _ ? 

“My shift just ended,” Virgil nodded. “Can I help you both? I kind of need to be somewhere...”

“Ended?” Dee asked in surprise. “As in it’s over?”

“That’s what end means,” Virgil nodded, beginning to walk off. “So I’m just going to-”

“I’ll walk with you!”

“As will I,” Logan added. “I assume you’re going to the Drama Club’s play?”

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded awkwardly as they began down the hall. 

They traveled in silence, but even so they encountered strange looks due to Logan’s wardrobe malfunction. Part of him had the urge to ask what had happened. Another part of him said that was crossing a line, that he must feel embarrassed right now. Another said that it was a really simple question. Another said they didn’t have that type of relationship. Another said it was fine as long as he phrased it properly. Another said-

“Storm? Might I say something?” Logan asked suddenly. 

Virgil took a deep breath to quell the spiraling thoughts before he agreed.

“I just want you to know what happened to-”

“It wasn’t personal,” Dee cut in. “Your club disbanding.”

“ _ Far _ from personal,” Logan put it in with a glare to his Vice President. 

“ _ Very _ far from personal.”

“You are so  _ childish!” _

Dee didn’t seem to have heard him as he kept his gaze on Virgil, “I’m sorry about it.” He then lowered his voice. “Logan might not be.”

“I am extremely sorry,” Logan interjected. “But unfortunately, a lot of factors like other clubs come into play.”

“But-”

“Is any of this going to get my club back?” Virgil asked shortly, turning on his heel to face them. Seeing their confused and surprised looks he sighed, “That's a no then, so I don’t need to hear it.”

“If I can make it up to you in some manner however,” Logan tried. “Then please let me know.”

“Let  _ me  _ know,” Dee nodded. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and continued on his way and - for undetermined reasons- the two followed him. It was patronizing really. They take away one of the few places he could be himself without others judgement, and then they bother him to say they’d like to make it up to him. If they truly wanted to do that, they could go back in time and  _ negotiate _ with them. 

They had always had a plan as to how to defend their pointless club if it came up, but when the destruction of school property occurred they had been shut down without even a chance to defend themselves. 

A chance to speak his mind. 

To speak his truth. 

But just like everyone in his class, they weren’t interested in second chances. 

Virgil gave a sigh as he entered the auditorium and quickly spotted Patton’s smiling face as he waved him over to some empty seats in the front. Curse that smile. Already relieving some of the tension and stress which filled Virgil to the brim. It was too powerful, but at least Patton wouldn’t misuse it (well to be fair even if he did, Virgil would absolutely follow Patton straight to hell). 

“You brought more people to cheer for Roman?” Patton asked as Virgil slid into his seat. “Oh my gosh, are you okay Logan?” 

Virgil blinked and glanced back at the two student council members to watch as the President gave a cough as he sat down one seat over from Virgil. “I am fine. I appreciate the concern.” 

As he spoke Dee moved to walk past Logan to sit beside Virgil, but Logan pulled him in the seat on his other side and mumbled something in his ear.

“How’d your shift go?” Patton asked drawing Virgil’s attention, well truthfully he had had it since the moment they had met and he had never let it go.

God he was a mess wasn't he?

  
  


Roman didn’t usually get nervous before performances. But then again Dee Ekans didn’t usually sit in the third row. But there he sat, talking to Logan and Patton. 

“Creaming your pantaloons already?”

Roman turned away from glancing at the crowd to where Remus was wearing one of his stupid shit eating grins. “My sword might be fake, but something tells me I’ll still be able to kill you with it.”

Remus didn’t seem bothered- he never was bothered. “You gonna ask him out today?”

“What?” Roman asked, his voice jumping a few octaves. 

Remus gave a shrug, “He came to watch you perform.”

Roman cleared his throat. “Not happening. Not at all.”

Remus gave a shrug as he moved to go join the other stage hands, “Break an arm!”

“It’s a leg.”

“But if you break an arm I have a design for the cast already!”

Roman paused, “Do you just dream of me breaking limbs so you can decorate them?”

“Yes.”

“No! I- I- Jesus just  _ go away. _ ”

Roman had spent too much time on Remus’ words as the show went on. Because when he went out on stage he knew Dee Ekans was sitting there- and oh my God did it look like he was  _ enjoying himself? _

His friends were there to greet him after the show offering words of praise and hugs in Patton’s case. Even Logan who was covered in paint (but when Roman had asked what had happened he had only said that he surrounded himself with the wrong people) had told him he had been an excellent Lysander. But somehow hearing Dee say it made it sound so much better. 

“You did awesome,” he had told Roman casually. It was a simple comment. And yet as Roman went backstage to get his things he felt as his heart swelled. 

So maybe that’s why when he went back out to see Dee standing by himself he made his way toward him. Dee glanced up from his phone when he approached but he frowned at something behind Roman. 

“They’re over there,” he stated distastefully. But before he could move towards them Roman inserted himself. 

Dee gave him a look of confusion, “Aren’t you going to talk to your friends?”

Roman opened and closed his mouth, “Um can I ask you something first? It’s just a minute or two.”

Dee’s gaze flickered over Roman’s shoulder and annoyance flashed on his face, but finally relented, “What?”

Roman’s heart began to race faster, but he wouldn't give up now. “I... I... Dee Ekans. I like you. Like  _ a lot. _ So um, I was wondering if you would... go out with me?”

Dee’s features softened and his cheeks turned a tad pink before he swallowed and averted his gaze, “I’m actually... I uh- I like someone else...”

His heart had dropped to the floor. “Oh,” Roman replied, his brain incapable of functioning further.

“I’m sorry,” Dee coughed. 

Roman took a deep breath and behind his back his fingers curled into fists as he fought off the tears burning at his eyes. “Who?” 

Dee wasn’t even looking at him anymore, he was once again looking past Roman, and Roman couldn’t help but follow his gaze to see where Logan and Virgil were speaking as they came closer. 

“It’s Logan isn't it?”

“Logan? Uh...  _ yes _ ! Yes it is.”

“Oh. I um-”

Dee didn’t even have the compassion to look like he was listening, like hadn't he broken Roman’s heart enough. “Yeah, so I need to go.”

Roman blinked back tears as he nodded and watched as Dee hurried past him, “Thanks for coming...”

~~~~

Despite how much fun the cultural festival had been, Patton was more than relieved that it was over. Because today marked the first day since the day their club had been shut down that they were together. 

It was just lunch and smoothies and yet the laughter which surrounded the table was almost perfect- almost. Because something about Roman’s smiles and laughter felt forced. Like he was trying to convince himself that he was happy. 

“Why did the student council come with you to the play?” Remus was asking Virgil. 

Virgil gave a shrug as he dipped his fry into his drink. “They were apologizing for what happened to the club. But they didn’t have any ideas on how to get it back so it didn’t matter. But they said they’d help out if they could make things better.”

“Well if we make a new club with new people we could make them join,” Patton suggested. 

Virgil nodded in thought, “I like forcing people to do things out of spite.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“But it’s what  _ I _ meant.”

“I don’t want them near us,” Roman stated seriously, his gaze falling to the table. 

“They could be our errand boys!” Remus suggested. “Or sex slaves!”

“Why don't we just focus on what type of club this should be?” Roman tried. “We need something that will be approved.” He looked tired. Physically and emotionally. He must’ve sensed Patton’s gaze because he looked up with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Do you have any ideas Patt?”

“We should write reviews on bakeries near the school,” Virgil suggested. “We could use school funding to  _ eat _ .”

“We’d need to do more than just bakeries,” Remus suggested. “We should do reviews on any and anything.” 

“But we need to focus on one thing to start. And I think bakeries are a good one.”

“Because you have a sweet tooth.”

“Your point?”

“I don’t want to write things,” Roman tossed in. “Pick something else.”

“Like what?”

“Oh! We could look for mysteries!” Virgil suggested. “That way next time we go ghost hunting it’s allowed!”

“I didn’t want to go ghost hunting the first time,” Patton mumbled. “Can’t we make crafts or something?”

“There’s a club for that,” Remus disagreed. “Oh! We can be the miscellaneous club. That way we can do whatever we want!”

“We won’t get approved,” Roman said in a monotone voice. 

“Roman?” Patton asked cautiously. “Are you-?”

“What other ideas have you got?”

Patton gave a slight sigh, Roman would talk when he was ready and until he was Patton would be by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologize for making the boy sad. It must happen for the story to go


	3. Part Three: Rumor Has It

** Part Three: Rumor Has It **

Logan had never truly cared for gossip. He had heard it of course, but he usually paid it no mind. It would go in one ear and out the other. 

“Did you hear the President and the Vice President are together?”

“What? No way!”

“Yes! Apparently last week at the cultural festival the Prez got covered in paint, and since he was so embarrassed the Vice took him out for ice cream and confessed!”

Logan eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he continued on down the hall, but the conversation seemed to follow him to class. 

“It’s true! Logan and Dee are together! I heard Dee turning down that second year kid after the play. He said he was into Logan! They must’ve gotten together right after that!”

It also followed him to lunch. 

“Dee texted me back! He said it’s true!”

Logan squared his jaw as he tried not to let his anger show.

Rumors on their own were one thing. But Dee  _ endorsing them?  _ That was another. 

It wasn’t as if he and Dee had lived different versions of the same afternoon. No. After the play they had gone out for ice cream. But that was because Dee owed him after the paint stunt. And yes they had talked, but about Dee freaking out over Roman confessing to him and Dee’s lack of tact at dealing with the situation. 

And how could the student body believe such  _ stupidity _ ? Him and Dee? Nothing sounded more ridiculous. Dee was Dee. And he was Logan. Any intersection made zero sense. 

It was completely illogical.

“Why did I have to find out  _ after _ the rest of the school?” Emile pouted as he entered the room. 

“Find out what?” Dee asked him, searching through his bag. 

“That you two are dating!”

Logan gave a short laugh in reply as he leaned forward on his desk, “Well if it is any consolation, I only found out a few hours ago.” He gave Dee a small smile. “Don’t you think that is something you should’ve shared with me, Dee?”

Dee gave a tired sigh as he let his head fall to the table, “Did you not get the invitation to my mental breakdown?”

“ _ Dante Ekans _ .”

“I tried to explain things to Roman,” Dee said finally. “I texted him the next day. “I told him that I was fumbling and didn't know how to respond so I lied. I apologized like six times and I never got a response. And apparently he started spreading the rumor as payback. And I can’t blame him so I kind just let it happen.”

“You’re an absolute idiot.”

“That’s not the kind of thing you’re supposed to say to your boyfriend.”

Logan bit down on his tongue before he gave a deep-  _ calming- _ breath. “Fix this.  _ Now _ .”

Dee gave him a blank look, “No.”

“E-excuse me?”

“I said no. Now can we get this meeting over with? I have a paper to write.”

It wasn’t until later in the meeting that Logan fully understood. 

Dee wanted someone to suffer with him. 

Because of the rumors and what really happened Virgil would never give him the time of day anymore. And if Logan was in a supposed relationship, Virgil wouldn’t engage. 

Fine, they were in a relationship. But if they were in a relationship, that meant they could break up.

~~~~

“Roman I know you're mad but are rumors the best way to go? There’s more direct methods.”

Remus nodded in agreement, “Like breaking his knee caps!”

Virgil paused considering, “I was gonna say punching him in the face, but I guess that can be an option.”

“We aren’t going to hurt Dee!” Patton said in a matter of fact tone and Virgil could only sigh and give in to his words. 

“But he hurt Roman!” Remus argued. 

“They should accept any club form we put in now,” Roman said finally before Patton could speak. “What did we decide on again?”

“We didn’t,” Virgil reminded him. Roman gave a nod as he began to launch into ideas, but Virgil could still see the pain behind his best friend’s eyes. Ekans should’ve just been honest and said things in a nicer manner. 

But if there was anything Virgil knew about the Vice President, it was that Dee Ekans never seemed to take the easy route. After all he had spent nearly every gym class flirting with Virgil last year. And every time Virgil wouldn't reciprocate, purely because he wasn’t sure how to properly respond. Dee Ekans had taken the hard route by doing that, but had he taken the easy route  _ before  _ Virgil had met Patton... well then maybe...

Virgil gave a sigh as he shook his head at the thought. This wasn’t time nor place.

Suddenly it made sense why Ekans had chosen to lie, because Virgil had a feeling that the truth would’ve been harder for Roman to accept. 

“I think we should go with the random reviews idea Virgil had,” Roman was saying. “We can film it as short videos to share with the school. That means we can partner with the photography club some too.”

“Class is about to start,” Patton frowned, “let’s write it up during lunch.”

“I hate history, I‘ll write it during class.”

“You need to pay attention Virgil.”

“I’ll consider it.”

  
  


Roman was ready for lunch. He just wanted to join his friends, eat, and fill out that club form- or really just do anything that didn’t involve thinking about the math test he had just failed. But he reversed that line of thinking the moment he saw the student council president standing outside his classroom door. 

“Roman? Might I speak to you for a moment?”

Roman resisted the urge to give him a flat “no” before he nodded. Logan led him away from the crowd of students flowing away to get all the best food from the cafeteria before he could. Maybe he should text Patton or Remus to grab him something. 

“I’d like to make you an offer or sorts,” Logan started slowly. “I understand you are angry with Dee- which I completely understand, but I personally am not a fan of the rumor method of yours given I’m included. So I give you the opportunity to both help me stop the rumors,  _ and  _ embarrass Dee further.”

Roman paused, he hadn’t really stopped to think about how Logan was being affected by the rumors. He knew that Dee had endorsed the rumors accepting his punishment- but Logan was innocent in all of this. “What are you trying to do?” He asked finally. 

“I want to ‘break up’ with Dee in a very public manner.”

Roman had to admit his curiosity was peaked, “How can I help?”

“I will need your help with all of it actually,” he confessed. “I have been thinking much on the matter and I can’t exactly decide what I should use as an excuse to break up with him. This ‘relationship’ has barely begun after all.”

“Have you considered going all in?”

“All in?”

“Pretend you’re actually happy with this relationship. He’d be very confused and freaked out to the point that he’d break up with you. Then you don’t look like the bad guy.”

Logan had never been an easy one to read, and yet right here and now Logan’s thought’s may as well have been stamped on his face. 

_ Roman, you are the stupidest being to ever live.  _

“Might taste well give it a try,” Roman urged. “I mean you two are friends right? How hard would it be to pretend to date him?”

Logan gave a sigh, “I’ll take your suggestion under consideration.”

Roman gave a nod, “Let me know how it goes!”

  
  


“You got me food! Padre I am forever in your debt!”

Patton chuckled as he passed Roman the plate. “Virgil actually got it, I don’t have money today, I brought lunch.”

“I nearly had my eye clawed out too,” Virgil grumbled into a bite of his sandwich. “People started yelling that I had already been in line. You know how people are when we get tacos.”

Patton watched as Roman laughed and ruffled Virgil’s hair to annoy him further. “Thanks Virgie!”

Virgil shoved him away. “Where were you anyway?”

“Talking to people,” Roman answered with a shrug, but Patton could tell there was more to it. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Patton answered him. “We’re honestly just wondering where you and Remus were.”

Roman blinked and looked around as if just noticing the lack of his twin before he shrugged, “Good riddance. Now, Mr. Halloween Queen, did you do the club form?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah. But I left it in the classroom. I filled out the basics, what we are, what we will do, the members we already have, but we still need to find a teacher and a name.”

“Why don’t you use the teacher you had last time?” Patton suggested. “Wait, who  _ was _ our teacher?”

“You don’t know her,” Roman answered. “She was on maternity leave when we put in the form and we just put her name on it cuz then we knew we’d have no supervision. And then she got a job elsewhere so yeah.”

Patton gave a slight nod, as he wondered (and not for the first time) how they had even been approved in the first place. “Oh does the form ask who is what position? Because I think Roman should be our president.”

Virgil made a gagging sound in response, but Patton barely noticed it as Roman tossed his arms over him and pulled him into a hug. 

“You can count on me! I will lead us to victory in battle! To the ends of the earth in adventure! And I will be the lead on our little review show. Every show of this sort needs a host!” It was then Roman let go to Patton’s dismay, but he couldn’t help but smile at Roman’s excitement. There was something about his infectious happiness which would always get to Patton. And given Roman had been so upset over the Dee-bacle, Patton was so happy just to see Roman happy. But, he also felt a tad guilty at the same time. 

It had been no secret that Roman liked Dee. But Patton’s feelings had been, and now that Dee didn’t like Roman... didn’t that mean that Patton stood a chance? It was a happy- yet guilt inducing thought that Patton couldn’t bring himself to push away. 

“You’ll need a co-host,” Virgil was saying. “I vote Remus. The two of you bickering could be good entertainment when there’s nothing to talk about.”

“What about you? Tall, pale and stormy? You and I bicker just as much. And with you on screen I don’t need to fight for the spotlight.”

“Have I filled my daily quota of saying I hate you yet, today?”

Roman paused in thought before he shook his head, “So far today you’ve filled your ‘can’t stand you’, ‘go away’, ‘leave me alone’, and  _ Remus’ _ ‘I hate you.’”

“Great. I hate you.”

“Aww love you too bestie.”

“ _ Anyway _ , co host aside. If Roman is the-” he gave a shudder. “president, we still need to figure out who the treasurer of the club will be. And we need to figure out what we’re gonna do about cameras, and editing.”

“We can see if the film and photography club has some old ones?” Patton suggested. “If not, my moms have a video camera we can use in the meantime.”

“Then can probably help us with editing too. So, I think the next steps are finding a teacher, and finding someone in that club to help us out before we turn in the form.”

“Do we know anyone in the club?” 

Virgil gave a grimace, “Yeah...”

“Well Roman and I have other clubs after school. Can you go talk to whomever Virgil?” Patton asked and he watched as he friend’s gaze lowered to the floor in response. 

“Y-yeah I guess.”

~~~~

Dee had always prided himself in his ability to read people- Logan especially. But for some reason since yesterday when he had found out the school thought they were dating, Logan was acting  _ off.  _ At first Dee had just assumed it was because Logan was still annoyed at the situation. But then it seemed to go beyond that. While Logan’s words and tone had remained the same his body language screamed he was super uncomfortable with just about everything, and Dee couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. 

A knock on the door pulled Dee from his thoughts. “Come in!”

There was a pause before the door opened, and none other than Virgil entered the room. Those dark eyes scanned the otherwise empty room before landing on Dee. Virgil? Coming to him? Was this his lucky day? Had the stars aligned or-

“Is- is Logan here?” Virgil asked. 

Dee tried not to let his deflation be seen, “No, but he should be soon. Anything I can do?”

Virgil shook his head, “No.”

“Oh um, well you can just sit until he gets here?”

Virgil nodded mutely in return as he sat down. And the two were plunged into silence. Leaving Dee to silently curse himself because every sentence starter in the world seemed to have left him. He needed to pull himself together. This was a rare opportunity. The chance to speak to Virgil without Logan around.  _ So why the fuck couldn’t he think of words to say? _

“Can I ask what you needed Logan for?” He said awkwardly. Because this was exactly what he needed. Virgil to talk about Logan. 

Virgil pulled out his phone and kept his gaze on it, “I wanted to ask him for a favor yesterday, but I was told he left early so here I am now.”

“Must be important if you got up early for it.”

“Yeah.”

As the silence returned Dee once again wondered where his suave charm had vanished to. One of his main skills in life had been interactions with people, the way he was able to weave his web of words to gain whatever it was he wanted. So why the hell was Virgil being his kryptonite? In the past he had been able to speak to Virgil despite getting little response in return. But today it was like Virgil was giving off energy which just negated all of Dee’s pow-

Right. Virgil probably hated him right now. 

Dee had broken the heart of Virgil’s best friend after all. 

Dee gave a slight sigh at the realization and instead chose to focus on his work as the vice president rather than his crush. Virgil would need time, no words could fix that. 

The silence persisted for a few more minutes until Logan had entered two coffee in hand. 

“Virgil, this is a surprise.”

Virgil gave a nod and pocketed his phone, “I was hoping to ask for your help with something.”

“Of course,” Logan nodded. “But I’m afraid I’ve only got two coffees. I would have gotten a third.”

“It’s fine,” Virgil told him. 

Logan gave a nod and moved into the room to set his things down, and Dee could very nearly feel the radiating happiness coming from Logan. He hated it, but Logan had brought him coffee, so he supposed it could slide for now. 

“So what did you need from me?” Logan asked Virgil. 

Virgil gave a nod, “Well um, since the last club was dissolved. We thought of making a new one. And the general idea is that we go to popular food and other places, record and review them. But we don’t have a camera ourselves and was wondering if film and photography had any old ones to spare? And you’re the only person I know of who’s in the club so...”

  
  


“I... I never told anyone I’m involved with that club,” Logan stated in surprise. 

Logan had officially never been in  _ any  _ club. But the photography had been a private passion of his, and last year when the film and photography club had gotten brand new cameras, he couldn’t help but go talk to them. And like that he had become an unofficial member. He’d simply go when he had a bit of extra time, or he’d rent out one of the many cameras on hand and take pictures. But he hadn’t let the entire school know because he didn’t want to be like his predecessor and get accused of playing favorites all the time. 

So that just begged a question- well two questions. Firstly, why did Virgil know? And secondly, why did it make him so happy that Virgil did?

“Right um... it’s a long story but I overheard the conversation once. S-so can you help us? Talking to the other members about letting us rent things? And maybe someone to show us how to edit once?”

Logan nodded about to promise to, when a thought occurred to him. This could be a chance to get to know Virgil better. To make what he had done  _ right.  _ “Perhaps I could help you film the first episode? If I participate with you fully you can see the step by step processes. And a lot of the pictures we take to the school newspaper, so it could be used to drum up publicity. And-”

“I suppose you'll need someone from the newspaper to ensure you get a spot in it,” Dee interjected. “And rather than just standing here listening, I can help.”

Logan forced himself not to give his vice president a glare. Damn Dee for trying to do the exact same thing as him. 

“You would?” Virgil asked Dee in surprise. 

“Course,” Dee smiles coming closer. “I assume you’ll post to YouTube or the like? Then afterward I can link your video on the news’ main site. And I can help with the shoot and give some perfect clickbait worthy shot direction.”

Virgil gave them both a slight smile before he lowered his gaze, “While I appreciate the help sure, I feel almost bad asking. If you guys do that much for us it’d feel like you might as well be a part of the club.”

“Then I’ll join.” The moment the words left his mouth Logan turned to give Dee a glare for saying the same. 

“Are you both serious?” Virgil asked in disbelief. 

“I am,” Logan said firmly. At the same time Dee nodded,

“Of course.”

A smile lit up Virgil’s face as he stood. “Thank you both so much. I need to go talk to teachers to solidify things and then I’ll be back with the form for approval this afternoon. But I guess with both of you we already have approval right?”

With that Virgil took his leave and Logan found himself collapsing into a seat. “Were we just..?”

“Played?” Dee finished for him. “Yeah... I think so.”

Logan gave a nod, and with that two fell into silence. 


End file.
